In the cage
by Phoenix Alley
Summary: Années 1600. Un jeune amérindien, Harry, voit son village infesté d'anglais aveuglés par la richesse des forêts de Virginie. Il rencontre cependant un homme, aux cheveux blancs comme neige comme il n'en avait jamais vu. UA - HPDM - Remake de Pocahontas.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **Phoenixalley

**Rating : **M (il y aura un ou deux petits lemons, ne vous attendez pas à une fic rating R et caetara)

**Pairing : **HPDM. Homophobes, VITE, VITE, PARTEZ !

**Disclaimer : **J'ai compris que je n'étais pas blonde aux yeux bleus, avec un izokeufh de génial d'accent d'anglais, milliardaire, et intelligente !

**Résumé : **Nous sommes dans les années 1600. Un jeune amérindien, Harry, voit son village infesté d'anglais aveuglés par la richesse des forêts de Virginie. Il rencontre cependant un homme, aux cheveux blonds comme neige comme il n'en avait jamais vu. UA - Remake de Pocahontas.

(Je n'ai pas de beta, s'il y a des fautes, signalez les s'il vous plaît et dites moi au passages lesquelles, que je ne me fatigue pas à chercher partout T.T)

**Note (pavé) de l'auteur :** _Honnêtement_,_ les remakes : je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de kiff kiff dessus._

_Alors pourquoi mon premier post sur FFnet sera sûrement ce remake de Pocahontas à la DMHP : NO IDEA._

_Quand je dis Pocahontas, je parle de la vraie, celle qui a vraiment vécu, pas la jolie réplique de Naomi Campbell copyright Disney ! Pocahontas aka Rebecca Rolfe. J'ai fait un peu de recherches en une nuit : J'ai de grosses lacunes dans cette culture mais quand je cherche, je trouve. Donc il y aura quand même des détails : Cependant, les spécialistes, attendez-vous PEUT-ÊTRE à lire un viol barbare de la culture Powhatan. (herm.)_

_Je ne sais pas encore si tout ça va finir en happy end, mais rassurez-vous, j'aime bien les fins toutes heureuses et nyan-nyan. _

_Je vais être honnête, j'ai juste envie d'écrire au feeling alors pas mal de détails seront tirés par les cheveux… XD_

_C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire pour l'instant ! **Enjoy !** __ (J'ai fait un mini pavé n'empêche…)_

_P.S : Pour éviter toute confusion, Pocahontas = Harry. Pocahontas était en réalité un surnom donné à la « vraie » Pocahontas, qui voulait dire « Petite dévergondée. » Je le reprends pour ce remake. :)_

* * *

**Prologue**

La corne retentit entre les falaises. Une jeune femme eut un petit sursaut entre les plantes, aux champs.

« - Wah ! Déjà l'heure de rentrer ? »

Hermione, ou Nakoma, de son nom indien, sautilla sur ses pieds avant de porter avec aise et habitude un énorme panier plein de maïs. Avec ses amies autour d'elles et les autres femmes du village, toutes accoururent en portant leur panier vers le chemin au loin qui menait à la tente du chef de la tribu.

« - Où est Pocahontas ? » demanda le souffle coupé une autre fille, lui tapotant le bras.

« - Harry est censé être à la pêche avec les autres garçons, mais ils sont censé avoir fini aussi !

- Eh bien moi, je suis sûre qu'il va trainer dans la rivière… » pouffa une plus vieille derrière, pensant au jeune garçon aux yeux verts.

Hermione soupira tout en souriant. Cependant elle accéléra le pas quand la corne retentit une deuxième fois, tout en espérant que cette fois, Harry ne serait pas en retard… Comme d'habitude.

**XoXoXOXoXoX**

« - Pocahontas ! »

Se mordant la lèvre, il ignora l'appel et continua d'avancer d'un pas furtif, ses pieds frottant sans bruit l'herbe humide. En position de prédateur, Harry fit un pas, puis un autre… Et…

« - Pocahontas, je t'ai trouvé ! »

Le lapin s'enfuit, tandis qu'une main s'abattit lourdement sur son épaule frêle. Un cri frustré sortit de la bouche de l'interpellé, et il se retourna brusquement tout en balayant la main de celui qui avait tout gâché.

« - Kocoum, ça ne pouvait donc pas attendre ?! J'étais en train de suivre ce lapin depuis cinq bonnes minutes ! » dit Harry tout en lui lançant un regard noir.

« - Euh… Non… Non, ça ne pouvait pas attendre ! » répondit Kocoum, tandis qu'il regardait d'un air décidé Harry.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil, surpris de l'attitude hésitante de son ami, et posa une main sur son torse nu, qui frémit, ce qu'il ne remarqua pas. Il hésita avant de l'interroger d'un ton un peu anxieux :

« - Kocoum, tu vas bien ? »

Le grand indien ne répondit pas, posant son arc sur une branche d'un arbre proche. Il ouvrit sa main gauche et un collier vert apparut, brillant sous la clarté du soleil, avant d'annoncer tout en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Harry :

« - J'ai trouvé, le signe de notre alliance, Pocahontas, mon partenaire. »

Les yeux émeraude d'Harry s'écarquillèrent en fixant le bijou, et il leva la tête rapidement vers celle de Kocoum. Il se mordit la langue, un sentiment de terreur montant en lui. Cela le rongeait, il le savait. Ce sentiment d'être enfermé dans une cage… Pourtant ce mariage, il l'appréhendait depuis son enfance.

Depuis son enfance, on lui avait gravé l'idée de devoir un jour se marier avec Kocoum. Normalement, une femme se mariait avec un homme, parce que c'était comme ça. Principalement parce que les hommes, ça ne se fait pas dominer. Pas chez eux.

Mais lui, il était l'exception, il était le fils du chef, et pourtant, il était frêle. Il n'était pas maigre, ni pâle, ou faible, mais une certaine minceur et un côté androgyne étaient bien présents chez lui.

Cependant, le chef, son père : Wahunsunacock, n'aurait pas accepté que son fils unique soit ainsi soumis à un homme. Pocahontas restait un homme il ne devrait pas avoir un compagnon du même sexe. Cependant, tout s'est décidé non par rapport à la décision de Wahunsunacock ou celle d'Harry mais celle de la doyenne du village.

Celle-ci, avait écouté le vent, et le vent lui répondit. Pocahontas remplira sa vie et son âme avec un homme.

Alors, depuis, tous décidèrent que Pocahontas, ou Harry, serait lié à Kocoum, un des jeunes hommes les plus vaillants du village. Celui-ci point mécontent de cette alliance, Harry n'étant pas moins attirant que toutes les femmes de la tribu. Sa peau un peu plus claire que celle des indiens, passant presque pour celle d'un occidental ses yeux émeraudes peu commun, brillants, venant de sa mère dont il a été séparé à la naissance ses cheveux de jais en bataille, lui donnant un air rebelle et « saut du lit » qui le rendait désirant, en plus de son regard innocent et de ses bras frêles, malgré la force qu'il avait.

Il restait un homme après tout, qu'importe son physique.

Cela ne dérangeait pas Harry. Les autres non plus. S'unir avec quelqu'un du même sexe n'était pas honteux, dans leur tribu. Mais ce qui le dérangeait, tout au fond de lui, c'était le fait de se marier avec une personne pour laquelle il n'avait aucune attirance. Plus loin de là, il avait l'impression qu'on lui privait de sa liberté.

Le regard vide, fixant au loin, il ne regarda pas Kocoum lui enfiler le collier vert au cou, comme un oiseau ne voudrait voir les barreaux de fer de sa cage…

« - Pocahontas, mon amour… » souffla Kocoum à l'oreille d'Harry qui se contenta de frissonner tout en fermant les yeux, se mordant la lèvre.

**XoXoXOXoXoX**

« - Ohé capitaine ! »

Un cri d'oiseau résonna dans le ciel, accompagnant l'appel d'un matelot qui s'avançait vers quelqu'un. Le matelot était noir clair de peau, avec des yeux ocres et des cheveux bouclés auburn, jouant entre le roux et le brun au soleil. Un sourire au visage, il posa sa main sur l'épaule du capitaine en question, qui se retourna lentement vers lui.

« - Blaise. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de prendre de tes nouvelles ? » ria Blaise Zabini, tout en tapotant amicalement le bras de Draco Malfoy.

Celui-ci le fixa de ses deux orbes gris orages. Ses cheveux blonds platine tombaient en quelques mèches sur son front, la majorité plaquée en arrière ou derrière ses oreilles. Son teint blanc sans imperfection semblait briller au soleil, que Draco n'avait jamais vu aussi lumineux à Londres. Habillé d'un simple chemisier blanc et d'un large pantalon noir bouffant accompagné de bottes, l'on pouvait quand même voir une musculature et une carrure d'homme. Un peu plus grand de cinq centimètres que Blaise, qui faisait pourtant un mètre quatre-vingt-trois, il gardait pourtant une certaine grâce dans ses mouvements, dû à son éducation aristocrate que lui donnèrent ses parents.

Soupirant, il se retourna vers le paysage, appuyé contre la rambarde du navire, et se passant une main dans les cheveux, il vit du coin de l'œil Blaise s'adosser lui aussi sur la rambarde.

Blaise était de ses rares amis. Et le seul qui datait de l'enfance, ce qui le rendait un peu plus proche de lui que les autres. Souvent, on le dénigrait à cause de sa peau chocolat, étant métis. Car les noirs étaient généralement esclaves, et non bourgeois. A vrai dire, Blaise était la seule personne de couleur que Draco ait vu dans la bourgeoisie, avec sa mère. Son père était anglais de pure souche, mais était tombé amoureux d'une africaine remarquablement séduisante lors d'une de ses expéditions. Ils eurent alors leur enfant, Blaise, et son père mourut peu après.

Depuis, sa mère, malgré la couleur de sa peau, eut pourtant sept maris de suite en Angleterre, sa beauté étant le fruit de son succès. De par cela, tous ses maris morts mystérieusement lui léguèrent leur fortune et elle finit, avec son fils, par appartenir au monde de la bourgeoisie.

Blaise, critiqué et victime aux moqueries, n'eut pas d'amis, jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Draco, qui lui, remit bien à leur place les lourdauds qui s'étaient permis de le dénigrer ainsi par sa couleur de peau.

Bien plus tard, lors de leur adolescence, (l'âge bête, selon Draco) ils rencontrèrent ensuite Theo, ou Theodore Nott, avec qui ils s'entendirent immédiatement. Très mince, d'une silhouette filiforme, aux cheveux bruns, Theo était une personne assez dynamique mais très solitaire, depuis la mort de sa mère, à ses 6 ans. Cependant cela se fit ainsi, ils devinrent amis sans se poser de questions.

Alors, quand Draco décida d'accompagner les colons anglais qui se dirigeaient en Virginie, ce qui arrangea les colons, Draco étant connu pour sa diplomatie excellente et son art du combat, Blaise et Theo décidèrent de l'accompagner, malgré la réticence du blond.

Virginia Company. Tout ce projet consistait à aller en Virginie et construire des bâtiments là-bas car nombres de colonies anglaises y étaient présentes.

Draco revint rapidement à la réalité quand il entendit la voix de Blaise.

« - A quoi penses-tu, Draco ?

- ... Pas grand-chose.

- Tu ne penserais pas à Astoria par hasard ? » questionna Blaise d'un ton assez hésitant, détaillant son fusil l'air de rien.

Draco le fixa, avant d'éclater de rire. Astoria.

Astoria était une belle blonde sulfureuse noble, bref, une femme parfaite. Mais banale. Elle lui était indifférente. Pourtant, elle était sa fiancée. A un moment pourtant, Draco l'avait aimée. Il la cajolait, l'embrassait, comblait tous ses désirs. Mais depuis le jour où il avait compris qu'elle était superficielle, son amour s'était dégradé en peu de temps, lui laissant le cadavre d'un amour amer.

Cependant, il n'avait confié à personne la déchéance de son amour pour elle. A quoi cela servait-il ? Il était déjà promis à elle, il l'avait juré à ses parents. Il ne pouvait leur faire faux bond. Il savait que Blaise et Theo pouvaient lire en lui comme un livre ouvert. Mais voilà, Draco maintenant utilisait quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait avec eux. Son habitude à savoir mentir comme respirer, comme ses parents le lui avaient appris, ça, Blaise et Theo ne l'avaient jamais vue.

Au moment où il l'avait rencontrée, cette femme, il était déjà emprisonné dans une cage, une cage dont même ses parents ou ses amis ignoraient l'existence…

« - Oui Blaise… Si tu savais à quel point j'ai hâte de la revoir après notre expédition. » souffla Draco avec un regard sans émotion.

**XoXoXOXoXoX**

« - La fleur sent bon, grand-mère. » sourit Harry tout en tournant une fleur bleue entre son index et son pouce. « Je n'en avais jamais vue de bleue, cependant. »

Un petit rire cassé mais joyeux retentit dans la cabane, et une femme âgée, le visage mangé par les rides, se retourna vers Harry.

« - C'est normal, mon petit-fils. Tapote un peu un pétale au lieu de te réserver timidement à la tige… »

Fronçant les sourcils, un éclat curieux au fond de ses prunelles, Harry fit ce que sa grand-mère lui conseilla, et tandis qu'il s'exclama, un pétale bougea en harmonie avec l'autre. Il vit soudainement la réponse à l'énigme. L'éclat bleu auparavant couverture de la fleur s'envola.

« - Un papillon… !

- Mon enfant, croyais tu vraiment qu'une fleur pouvait donc avoir seulement deux grands pétales, de plus, à motifs ? Pas ici, pas en Virginie en tout cas. » s'amusa Grand-mère Feuillage, ses longs cheveux noirs et gris étalés sur le sol derrière elle, tandis qu'elle s'asseyait plus confortablement sur les peaux d'animaux au sol.

Harry ne répondit pas cependant, fixant les mains abimées de sa grand-mère, qui trifouillait dans un bol rempli de feuilles séchées. Celle-ci, remarquant son silence, soupira et osa parler du sujet sensible :

« - Je l'ai remarqué, tu sais… »

Le garçon cilla, ses yeux tressautant, et il attendit une suite un espoir, que sa grand-mère puisse le rassurer. Que ce sentiment de noirceur, d'angoisse, quitte enfin son esprit.

« - Ce collier… » souffla la doyenne, tout en frôlant de ses doigts fragiles le bijou au cou du jeune homme, avant de vite s'écarter, comme s'il l'eut brulée. Elle fut prise de soubresauts soudains, sans prévenir.

« - Un malheur. Malheur !

- Grand-mère ! » s'alarma Harry tout en agrippant son aïeule par les épaules. « Que se passe-t-il ?

- Pocahontas… M-Mon enfant… J'entends un son, un son retentissant… Le son de la mort… » murmura de ses lèvres craquelées et le regard dans le vide Grand-mère Feuillage.

« - La mort ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ?!

- Un homme… Il n'est pas comme nous… Non, pleins d'hommes différents… Des étrangers, Pocahontas, ils ont le spectre de la mort avec eux… !

- Grand-mère Feuillage, réponds s'il te plaît ! » désespéra Harry, secouant légèrement le bras pétrifié en l'air de celle-ci.

Elle eut un léger hoquet avant que ses yeux ne se révulsent et qu'elle se redresse soudainement.

Harry eut un petit soupir de soulagement quand elle lui re-sourit faiblement, de retour de sa transe.

« - Je t'ai fait peur, petit enfant ?

- C'est un euphémisme de dire cela, grand-mère Feuillage. »

Celle-ci eut un petit rire rauque et grave, tandis que ses yeux se faisaient moins rieurs que d'habitude. Elle posa sa main sur la joue de son petit-fils et pointa de l'autre au loin, derrière une colline.

« - Tu vois la plage du côté ouest de la falaise ?

- Oui, grand-mère…

- Demain matin, avant le lever du soleil, dirige toi vers là-bas.

- Que ? Mais t-

- Des choses graves vont se passer ici, en Virginie, Pocahontas, fils de ma fille. Des choses très graves… Certains vont souffrir, de la mort, qui posera son pied sur ces terres pures. Je ne sais qui. Nous ? Les troubleurs ?

- Je ne vois pa-

- Laisse-moi parler, Pocahontas. Ton rôle est capital dans toute cette légende, ou ce cauchemar, dirais-je. Toi seule peux avoir un regard sage. Moi, je suis trop vieille, presque aveugle, et trop faible, oui, trop faible… Je ne peux que te guider dans le début de ce voyage… Va.

- Grand-mère, je ne comprends pas. Nous avons encore la soirée, pour…

- Discuter ? Cuisiner ? Non, non, on ne peut faire cela. Plus tard, Pocahontas, plus tard… » chuchota avec un ton torturé la vieille, qui poussa sans force vers l'entrée Harry qui se laissa faire, noyé dans l'incompréhension totale. Celui-ci ne remarqua même pas qu'il était sorti du tronc gigantesque où habitait Grand-mère Feuillage, jusqu'à ce qu'au milieu de son chemin du retour il entende sa voix entre les arbres :

« - Et n'oublie pas… Ecoute ton cœur, tes instincts… La raison est sage, mais le cœur suit notre passion, notre vie. »

* * *

(Oui, c'était court !)

Merci de m'avoir lue ! En espérant que ça vous plaît !

**~ TBC ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : **Phoenixalley

**Rating : **M

**Pairing : **HPDM. Homophobes, zou.

**Disclaimer : **Oui, oui, moi pas J.K Rowling. Tout tout, appartenir J.K Rowling. A part le concept du Drarry. Dommage.

**Résumé : **Nous sommes dans les années 1600. Un jeune amérindien, Harry, voit son village infesté d'anglais aveuglés par la richesse des forêts de Virginie. Il rencontre cependant un homme, aux cheveux blancs comme neige comme il n'en avait jamais vu. UA - Remake de Pocahontas.

**Note (pavé) de l'auteur :**

_Hey ! It's me ! (__MARIO !__)_

_Bon alors déjà, je suis désolééééée. J'avais posté que le prologue, et franchement, il était court. Du coup j'avais pensé à au moins prendre moins d'une semaine pour vous donner le chapitre 1. Mais VOILA, entretemps, j'ai été le plus malade de ma vie que je l'aurais jamais été, (façon de parler mais c'était pas mal quand même le combo Grippe Gastro et Infection de la trachée héhé) et du coup, j'arrivais même pas à fixer un écran sans avoir des vertiges._

_Bah le voilà, finalement ça va mieux, donc j'ai écrit ce que j'avais en tête en un matin (donc ça reste pas si long). Le truc c'est que question écriture je suis super rouillée, ça doit faire des millénaires que j'ai rien écrit. Du coup ça rends pas très joli selon moi. En tout cas ça m'a l'air un peu rasoir, non ? Ça traine trop, y'a des détails nuls, etc… Mais bon, j'essaye, alors soyez un tout petit peu indulgents ! Après tout on sait jamais, peut-être que certains vont bien apprécier quand même. _

_Sinon ça m'a pas mal marqué aussi, même si je l'avais précisé dans le prologue, (Merci à Mel d'ailleurs c'est corrigé normalement) mais je ne fais pas vraiment dans les détails et je suis vraiment grossière question précision dans l'époque, les termes utilisés… Enfin ça se voit que c'est fait à la freestyle quoi. Je me demande vraiment si j'aurais pas besoin d'une beta qui est fortiche pour les recherches pour ça. J'suis une grosse flemmarde gniih. _

_Pour les reviews, j'ai répondu par MP. Pour les anonymes, la prochaine fois laissez-moi un email pour que je puisse vous répondre, ça me tient à cœur ! Merci merci encore vous m'avez fait chaud au cœur. _

_Merci à __**Souz, Mademoiselle Ry, Mme Potter-Snape, Mimosa31, Arya, Gayel, Mel, Coco73 et Jes Cullen-Malfoy. (pleins de petits keurs pour vous)**_

_PLACE AU HPDM !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

« - F-F-FROIIIIID !... » geignit Harry tout en frappant du pied au sol, ses mains agrippant ses bras jusqu'à ce que ces ongles rentrent dans sa peau, ce qu'il ne sentit pas à cause du froid.

Les rayons du soleil levant se faisaient encore rares. Harry avait préféré arriver plus tôt, mais maintenant, il grelottait de froid et claquait des dents bruyamment. Il avait l'habitude de sortir un peu plus tard, pour avoir le temps de se couvrir un peu plus, mais il était parti en hâte, stressé.

Grand-mère Feuillage avait souvent été prise de transes, avant de révéler des bouts d'avenirs énigmatiques mais réels.

Contemplant l'horizon d'un air sceptique, du haut de la falaise, les sourcils froncés, rien ne vint. Le bruit de la mer et des vagues douces l'apaisait, et engourdi par le froid, Harry était sur le point de s'endormir, les paupières alourdies.

Il ferma finalement les yeux, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres quand il entendit les oiseaux se mettre à chanter. Il entrouvrit les lèvres, s'apprêtant à les accompagner, quand un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre.

Ouvrant les yeux subitement, son cœur ayant fait un bond, il tourna la tête brusquement vers la mer et vit…

« - Qu'est-ce que-… » balbutia-t-il, les yeux écarquillés, le teint pâle.

**XoXoXOXoXoX**

« - Terre ! Terre en vue ! »

Draco leva la tête de son roman, se levant de son fauteuil afin de vérifier hâtivement son apparence, avant de sortir de sa cabine. Le cri retentissant d'un des hommes du navire avait sans doute atteint aussi ses amis qui sortirent en même temps de leurs propres cabines respectives.

Cependant, quand il vit le paysage, il ne put piper mot. Ce fut Blaise qui brisa le silence entre les trois hommes, ignorant le vacarme de l'équipage, et murmura les yeux ébahis :

« - Regardez-moi cela… »

L'eau brillait d'une couleur azurée, les rayons du soleil devenant des paillettes à la surface, sa transparence laissant voir le sable blanc. La végétation, immense, était décorée de nombres de fleurs toutes inconnues aux yeux des colons anglais. Blaise, Théo et Draco purent voir un essaim d'oiseaux resplendissants surgir des arbres, ayant pris peur au bruit cacophonique que causait-leur cortège, et furent submergé par le calme qu'ils avaient brisé.

Tandis que ses deux amis s'extasiaient sur la terre à l'état sauvage, Draco fixa la falaise et aperçut une silhouette fine, se tenir droite, sur la falaise. Il fut profondément intrigué par cette ombre, tout en écarquillant les yeux. Celle-ci se retourna et courut vers la forêt précipitamment. Etant trop loin pour avoir pu distinguer son visage, Draco avait pourtant pu distinguer des cheveux de jais.

Il se plia en deux en s'appuyant sur la rambarde et essaya de retrouver la personne à travers les arbres, mais rien.

« - Lâchez l'ancre ! Nous sommes arrivés ! »

**XoXoXOXoXoX**

Le souffle court, haletant, des gouttes de sueurs perlant de son front, Harry, les larmes aux yeux, courait aussi vite qu'il le put. Il fonçait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait dans sa vie, ses pieds brûlants, ses joues éraflant quelques branches par là. Les arbres aux alentours devenaient des motifs verts, jaunes, oranges, marrons, tellement il avait l'impression de courir tel un guépard.

Il ne savait pas comment il allait s'arrêter. Au bout de cinq longues minutes, il arriva à leur petit village où s'alignait des tentes, quelques-unes mal formées, d'autres charmantes. La gorge sèche, sa respiration tressautant, son souffle était devenu rauque. Prenant appui sur certains arbres aux alentours, il marcha beaucoup plus lentement vers la cabane de son aïeule avant de s'agenouiller devant elle.

« - Grand-mère… Grand-mère… ! » gémit-il, avant d'éclater en sanglots.

« - Mon petit-fils… Que se passe-t-il ? » souffla la vieille, avançant ses deux mains en direction d'Harry, les sourcils froncés.

« - Tout est comme tes prédictions… Nous sommes envahis… Un énorme bateau à la mer, ici, chez nous ! » murmura le brun, la voix tremblotante, les yeux grands ouverts et larmoyants, croisant les bras autour de lui.

« - Qu'est-ce, grand-mère ? Qu'est-ce ? Est-ce qu'on est en danger ? Qui est dans le bateau ? Ils nous veulent du mal ? » s'angoissa de plus belle Harry tout en se mordant les lèvres, le regard paniqué effrayé.

« - Je ne sens pas un grand danger _pour l'instant_, Pocahontas… Mais comme je l'ai dit, bientôt, la mort emportera l'un d'entre nous, que ce soit de leur côté ou du notre… » soupira Grand-mère Feuillage, caressant les épis de jais de son petit-fils.

« - Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas que l'un de nous soit blessé… »

Nouveau soupir de l'aïeule. Elle posa une main sur le dos d'Harry, et, d'un ton grave, lui ordonna :

« - Va avertir ton père. Qu'il envoie ses hommes accueillir les étrangers… »

**XoXoXOXoXoX**

« - Capitaine Malfoy, où j'mets c'te caisse ? »

L'interpellé se détourna de son lit provisoire placé dans sa tente, pour faire face à un vieux colon qui portait dans ses bras sa caisse de livres.

« - Placez-la au pied de mon lit, cela me conviendrait pour l'instant.

- Pas d'problèmes m'sieur ! » acquiesça le vieil homme tout en avançant lentement, ralenti par sa charge.

Draco soupira, tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il empoigna son épée en un claquement retentissant et la mit rapidement dans son fourreau, à sa ceinture, avant de sortir de sa tente.

« - Déjà le mal du pays ? » s'amusa Blaise, derrière lui.

Le blond ne répondit pas, les sourcils toujours froncés. La mine grave, son esprit était toujours aussi tourmenté par cette personne qu'il avait entraperçue à leur arrivée. Il y avait des sauvages dans les alentours les colons étaient partis faire du repérage et les avaient prévenus. Alors, la silhouette devait faire partie d'entre eux.

Le problème était que Draco ne pouvait pas débarquer chez eux ainsi, et chercher son/sa inconnu(e). D'après ses camarades anglais, ils seraient assez agressifs de plus.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était aussi intrigué par une tierce personne qu'il ne connaissait de nulle part. Cela aurait pu être n'importe qui. Mais cette manière de courir, comment il l'avait trouvé au haut de la falaise, sous le soleil, les cheveux aux vents…

C'était beau.

« - Malfoy ! »

Celui-ci se retourna et vit Ratcliffe s'avancer vers lui, se balançant sur ses pieds, tout en lissant sa moustache.

Draco plissa le nez face à cet odieux personnage. Il ne comprenait décidemment toujours pas la Reine pour penser à garder cet énergumène à la Cour. Orgueilleux, sans modestie et de tact, au physique peu gracieux et mesquin, le jeune Malfoy méprisait cet homme. Malheureusement, il était un des meneurs dans leur équipage.

« - Vous m'avez appelé, Ratcliffe ?

- Ah oui jeune homme… Je tenais juste à vous rappeler de faire attention à vous dans la forêt… Il grouille de sauvages. Ah ces bêtes humaines, qui font honte à notre espèce… Avec leurs meuglements et leurs armes grossières… » maugréa Ratcliffe, réajustant sa fraise tout en lançant un regard mauvais vers la forêt, comme si cela était destiné aux sauvages.

« - Et aussi, n'oubliez pas que Virginia Company est là pour construire, donc ne mettez pas en priorité votre esprit d'aventurier bien connu… » rajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire hausser un sourcil Malfoyen.

« - Seriez-vous en train d'insinuer que je serais assez négligent pour oublier mes devoirs Ratcliffe ? » répondit Draco avec une colère froide et sourde.

« - Du tout, jeune lord, je ne fais qu'un léger rappel… » fit le comte Ratcliffe, esquissant un énorme sourire, ce qui résulta en une grimace affreuse.

Draco lui jeta un regard mauvais, avant de lui aussi sourire hypocritement et de se retourner vers les bois, Blaise et Théo sur les talons.

« - Cet homme est ridicule. » commenta Théodore, ses yeux marron reflétant un dédain profond.

« - Je crois qu'on est tous du même avis. Vous avez vu ses vêtements ? Ils sont roses. » pouffa le bistré, tandis qu'il s'avançait entre les arbres avec ses compagnons.

« - Dès que nous serons de retour à Londres, il faudrait que je demande audience à Sa Majesté pour renvoyer ce charlatan qui ne sert à rien. » s'enflamma le blond, mécontent.

« - Que fait-on, alors ?

- D'abord, essayer de voir quelles terres pourr-

- ATTENTION ! » hurla Blaise tout en bousculant brutalement Théo au sol, tandis que Draco se baissa simultanément.

Un sifflement inquiétant se fit entendre, et une lance passa à un cheveu des trois hommes. Elle s'enfonça sans problème dans un énorme rocher comme dans du beurre, ce qui leur donna des sueurs froides. La lance vibrait encore sous le choc, tandis que Draco, Blaise et Théo se levèrent doucement, les yeux écarquillés, et le blond murmura, les dents serrées :

« - Regardez aux alentours tout en reculant _lentement._ »

Les sens en alerte, la main sur la garde de son épée, en position de combat, le plus furtivement possible ils reculèrent vers leur campement, se sentant observés de loin. Leur seul but était de fuir pour l'instant. Ils ne savaient pas combien étaient les ennemis, et quelles armes pouvaient-ils utiliser. Draco eut cependant une pensée pour la mystérieuse frêle silhouette qu'il avait vue, le matin même.

**XoXoXOXoXoX**

« - Père ! »

James était droit, fier, et sage. Il menait une tribu entière et accomplissait sans répit ses devoirs de chef. De plus, son fils, Pocahontas, avait enfin trouvé un fiancé. Kocoum était un parti tout à fait acceptable pour sa descendance. Ce dernier l'aidait souvent et était fort au combat.

Cependant, alors que tout allait pour le meilleur des mondes, une chose venait troubler sa paix. Et il ne le permettrait pas.

Le matin même, son précieux fils, avait accouru vers lui, tandis qu'il vérifiait ses armes, avec une expression angoissée qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, lui, si insouciant.

« - Père… A la mer, à la plage – à la plage… » haleta Harry, reprenant sa respiration, après avoir couru vers son père, qui prit un air soucieux et le prit par les épaules.

« - Que se passe-t-il mon fils ?

- Grand-mère Feuillage… Avait dit qu'un grand danger était au-dessus de nous… Il est là…

- Quoi ?! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été prévenu ? Et qu'est-ce ? Parle !

- Des étrangers… Ils sont blancs… L'un de nous ou des leurs mourra, père !

- Ce ne sera pas l'un des nôtres ! Ou ils en pâtiront, foi de Wahunsunacock… » rugit James, hors de lui.

Des étrangers ? Qui osaient semer la mort ici, sur leur terre sauvage ?

« - J'ai vu leur bateau… Ils sont nombreux, père.

- Peu importe, nous sommes des guerriers entrainés, il n'y a pas grand-chose à craindre Pocahontas. Tu les as vus, tu dis ? Vers où sont-ils ?

- Le côté ouest… » répondit Harry, soucieux.

De haut, sur la falaise, il était à contrejour les blancs n'avaient eu aucune chance de le voir. Par contre, il avait eu une vue imprenable sur les hommes et avait bien pu voir quelqu'un qui l'avait aperçu aussi, qui avait des cheveux incroyables.

Harry avait peur. Vraiment. Mais son cœur avait raté un battement quand il avait vu cet homme. Il était magnifique. Des cheveux blonds comme l'or, mais aussi blancs comme la neige… Et ses yeux, c'était comme du métal en fusion. Il avait pu voir ses orbes gris depuis la falaise. Son regard l'avait pétrifié, avant qu'il ne prenne ses jambes à son cou, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure et sa respiration rapide.

Il avait envie de revoir cet homme, juste pour voir comment il était.

Son père le congédia. Les yeux dans le vide, penseur, il s'avançait distraitement, vers la rivière, quand une voix féminine l'interpella.

Il se retourna pour voir Hermione courir vers lui. Avec un petit sourire, il la prit dans ses bras tout en lui disant bonjour.

« - C'est vrai à propos de ces étrangers ? Il y a vraiment des blancs qui nous envahissent ? » chuchota hâtivement la brune dans son oreille, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts, curieuse.

« - Oui... Mon père réglera cela avec les hommes de la tribu, il me l'a dit. Tout ira bien. » souffla Harry, peu convaincu.

« - Viens, on a qu'à aller vérifier ! » s'exclama Hermione tout en tirant le bras d'Harry et en l'emmenant vers la plage.

« - T'es folle ?! Je les ai vu de mes propres yeux cela me suffit !

- Oh arrête avoue que tu meurs d'envie de voir ce qui se passe… »

Harry ne sut quoi répondre, une tête aux cheveux blonds satinés faisant irruption dans ses pensées.

**XoXoXOXoXoX**

« - Toi, là-bas ! Je te conseille de prendre un fusil, cette fourche ne te servira à rien, ils doivent être entrainés au combat.

- O-Oui capitaine !

- Blaise ! Théo ! Vous avez pris de quoi vous défendre ?

- Affirmatif, et toi ?

- Prêt. »

Sous _ordre _de Ratcliffe, ils devaient tous aller installer le chantier sur le terrain prévu. Le problème était que ils risquaient sûrement de se refaire attaquer comme tout à l'heure. Alors, ils se préparaient, avec les autres colons, à devoir se défendre.

« - Capitaine Malfoy ! Nous sommes tous prêts !

- Très bien ! Prenez le matériel, pendant que nous ouvrons la marche. N'oubliez pas si je fais un signe ou quoique ce soit, arrêtez-vous et préparez vos armes, à moins que je ne signe la fuite. Restez vigilants. »

Tandis qu'eux-mêmes avaient des fusils à la main, Blaise, Théo et Draco allèrent dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Draco ne put s'empêcher d'être fasciné par le paysage, même alerte. C'était encore mieux que dans les livres que lui lisaient sa gouvernante, petit.

Il s'apprêtait à partager ses pensées sur le merveilleux décor avec ses amis quand un frottement se fit entendre vers la droite.

S'arrêtant net, Draco se figea et leva brusquement son fusil vers la direction dite, le regard éveillé.

Le silence fut complet dès que la troupe vit leur meneur s'arrêter. Ils préparèrent tous leurs armes, prêt à attaquer.

Le jeune meneur réussit à déceler une – non deux respirations tremblantes, derrière l'arbre juste devant. Il ordonna :

« - Montrez-vous et aucun mal ne vous sera fait. »

Tandis que l'une des deux personnes s'arrêta de respirer, l'autre au contraire commença à haleter de plus en plus vite.

« - Je compte jusqu'à trois. Un… »

Il s'interrompit soudainement, un petit pied nu timide sortant de l'arbre. Puis un autre. Et une jeune fille aux cheveux extrêmement mal coiffés et touffus mais mignonne sortit, les mains croisées.

« - S'il vous plaît… Ne nous faites pas de mal… » souffla-t-elle, effrayée.

« - On ne vous fera rien. » la rassura Blaise. « Mais où est l'autre personne avec toi ?

- Pocahontas… Sors… » murmura Hermione entre ses dents, tirant un bout de peau beige en dehors de l'arbre.

« - Non… ! » s'étouffa Harry, tandis qu'il craignait de croiser le regard d'un des hommes derrière.

« - T'es ridicule ! Sors de ta cachette ! » s'exclama la jeune fille, le tirant plus fort cette fois, faisant tomber en avant son ami devant tous les anglais.

Les trois amis occidentaux reculèrent devant la personne qui venait de s'étaler devant eux, tandis que Draco écarquillait les yeux devant elle. Etait-ce ?...

Harry se releva précipitamment, mort de honte, le visage rouge comme une tomate. Il baissa la tête, oubliant le principe de ne jamais s'incliner pour sa fierté. Cependant il se pétrifia, quand il vit une paire de pieds bizarrement chaussés s'avancer vers lui.

Il ne put lever la tête, appréhendant ce qui allait se passer. Draco, lui, essaya d'examiner son visage, mais caché par ses cheveux il ne put rien voir. Alors, il siffla violemment, ce qui fit par reflexe lever la tête à Harry.

Avec un sourire victorieux, Draco put enfin voir son visage. Son sourire s'évanouit à la vue de celui-ci.

Deux yeux absinthes le perçaient tandis qu'il regardait un visage d'ange.

« - Tu-

- Arrêtez-les ! »

Un cri de guerre retentit. Harry et Hermione écarquillèrent les yeux et se cachèrent contre un arbre tandis que les colons sortirent leurs armes. Tous les hommes de la tribu surgirent violemment en hurlant, brandissant des tomahawks d'autres des couteaux. De loin, Draco put apercevoir des archers. Dès qu'il les vit sortir des flèches, il cria à ses camarades de s'enfuir le plus vite possible.

Ils étaient nombreux. Beaucoup trop nombreux pour eux. Heureusement, ils réussirent tous à s'enfuir.

Tout à coup, une énorme charge arriva sur son dos, le faisant violemment chuter au sol. Sa tête rencontra la terre humide, et un sauvage était sur son dos.

« - Merde… ! » gémit-il, sous la douleur du poids. « Il est pas léger…

- Amène-le à Werowocomoco, Kocoum. Il rejoindra les criminels sur la pierre ! » dit un grand homme qui était paré le plus richement et qui passa un bras autour d'Harry.

« - Père ! » cria soudainement Harry, les yeux grands ouverts d'effroi aux paroles de son père.

« - Viens mon enfant. T'ont-ils fait mal ? » demanda James, souriant, coupant la parole d'un Harry angoissé.

Draco allait répliquer. Dire qu'il ne leur aurait jamais fait de mal.

Mais tout devint noir quand il reçut un coup afin d'être assommé.

**XoXoXOXoXoX**

Quand il se réveilla, il était sur le dos de quelqu'un. Celui qui l'avait assommé. « Kocoum ».

Alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose, tout à coup l'homme le bascula en avant pour le balancer à terre. Il laissa échapper une exclamation étouffée de douleur avant qu'on ne prenne sa tête pour la placer sans douceur sur une énorme pierre, le cou exposé.

Il comprit subitement.

« - Non ! Arrêtez ! Vous ne savez pas ce que vous fai-

- Silence, étranger ! » tonna le chef. « Je ne vous permets pas. Vous entrez en nos terres. Vous arrivez avec des armes ? Vous voulez détruire nos belles terres ? Vous touchez à nos enfants ?

- C'est une méprise je ne faisais que sympathi-

- Taisez-vous. Pas besoin de vous justifier. Vous allez mourir, dans tous les cas.

- Quoi ? » s'étrangla Draco, qui fut pris d'une angoisse monstre, à l'idée d'être décapité dans un simple petit village indien pour avoir parlé avec deux personnes.

« - Kocoum ! » dit le Chef.

Celui-ci hocha la tête avant de lever une hache. Draco ferma les yeux, ayant des sueurs froides. Son cœur s'arrêta.

_Je ne voulais pas mourir comme ça. Pas maintenant. Blaise, Théo… Mère, Père… Pansy, et même Crabbe et Goyle…_

« - NON ! » hurla une voix, tandis qu'une silhouette surgit pour s'allonger sur le blond. Draco ouvrit rapidement les yeux pour regarder, hébété, le jeune homme de l'aube le protéger envers les siens, une détermination farouche dans les yeux.

« - Pocahontas, que fais-tu ?! » rugit Kocoum, tandis qu'il empoigna le bras du garçon pour le dégager.

« - Arrêtez… Ne le tuez pas ! » cria Harry, tandis qu'il claqua la main de Kocoum pour se placer devant Draco.

« - Et pourquoi donc mon fils ? As-tu vu ce que les blancs font ?

- Mais celui-ci n'est pas comme les autres. Il-Il… Il m'a sauvé !

- Il t'a sauvé ?! De quoi donc ?

- Un-Un ours !... Oui, un ours énorme… Sur la côte de la falaise, j'étais passé devant une grotte, et là… Je l'ai réveillé… Il allait me manger !

- Tu veux dire… Que ce blanc t'a sauvé ?

- Oui voilà ! Tu ne peux pas le tuer, j'ai une dette envers lui. Je lui dois la vie, père. » souffla Harry, mal à l'aise.

Tous le regardaient, y compris Hermione qui ne dissimulait pas son angoisse. Elle non plus ne voulait pas que l'homme meure. Il ne leur avait rien fait de mal.

« -… Bon, très bien, si tu insistes… C'est bien parce que j'ai confiance en toi, fils. » soupira James, avant de faire signe à Kocoum de baisser l'arme.

Kocoum lâcha le col de Draco tout en lui dardant un regard haineux, avant qu'Harry ne s'avance vers lui timidement.

Alors qu'il allait lui dire quelque chose, Kocoum tira sans prévenir le bras de son fiancé et l'emmena avec lui vers le village alors que le plus jeune protestait tout en regardant le blond qui préférait se tenir à carreau même s'il aurait bien accepté de foutre une bonne droite à l'indien.

Cependant Draco, tout en lançant un dernier coup d'œil à Harry, vit ses lèvres bouger et il put comprendre :

_« Demain matin à la rivière. »_

**XoXoXOXoXoX**

« - Draco ! Oh Draco mon dieu ! Seigneur merci ! » murmurait Blaise pour la centième fois, en une litanie sans fin.

Théo et lui étaient morts d'inquiétude et ne se le seraient jamais pardonné s'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave à leur ami. Alors, quand il était revenu sain et sauf, ils avaient failli pleurer de soulagement.

Draco, lui, était littéralement en train de mourir, étouffé par Blaise et Théo.

« - Alors, ça va ? Ils t'ont juste fait un interrogatoire, pas trop grave… » soupira Blaise.

« - En fait, ils m'ont amené à un de leur village, m'ont plaqué contre un rocher et ont voulu me couper la tête.

- Oui, donc rien de trop gra- Quoi ?! » s'étouffa le bistré, crachant son eau.

« - Comment cela se fait-il donc que tu sois parmi nous alors ? » s'interloqua Théo.

« - Oh, je me suis fait sauver par…

- Le brun, là ?

- Ils sont tous bruns. » commenta Blaise avec un air grave. « Aïe, ça fait mal Théo ! »

« - Le brun aux yeux verts ? » reprit Théo, les sourcils froncés, s'éloignant de Blaise qui geignait de douleur face à sa claque.

« - Oui… » sourit Draco.

Les deux autres sourirent à leur tour. Alors, Draco haussa un sourcil à la Malfoy et demanda :

« - Qu'est-ce que ces sourires de conspirateurs ?

- La dernière fois qu'on t'as vu avec ce sourire, c'était quand tu as connu Astoria… »

Le blond se figea. Il demanda d'une voix plus sèche :

« - Et ?

- Bah qu-

- Rien, Blaise allait juste sortir une bêtise, comme d'habitude. » coupa Théo tout à coup. Blaise lui lança un regard discret interrogateur, et se reçut un coup de coude.

« - Bon… Je suis épuisé. J'aimerais dormir. » dit Draco, l'air soupçonneux mais trop fatigué pour essayer de comprendre.

« - D'accord, on te laisse. »

**XoXoXOXoXoX**

« - Théo, pourquoi tu m'avais coupé la parole tout à l'heure ?

- J'ai des doutes sur l'amour que porte Draco à Astoria. Mais il ne faut pas qu'il sache cela. »

* * *

**~ TBC ~**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Merci et n'oubliez pas de me laisse votre avis ! :)**


End file.
